vatheonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nodoka Miyazaki
Nodoka Miyazaki (宮崎 のどか, Miyazaki Nodoka) is a character from the manga series Negima!: Magister Negi Magi, created by Ken Akamatsu. The 27th student in Japanese alphabetical order of class 3-A, this shy, introverted bookworm falls for Negi at first sight after (literally) falling for him and tries to go beyond her emotions to win his heart. Eventually, Nodoka becomes a major ally of Negi's team, gaining a Pactio ability in reading minds and attempting to learn magic all in the name of winning Negi (even at the possible cost of losing her friend, fellow Library Exploration Club member Yue Ayase). Personality Nodoka Miyazaki could be considered your average teenage girl. She is, perhaps, a little shyer than others, but that’s just a personality trait that signifies her as being different to everyone else. It’s what makes her special; what makes her stand out. Nodoka had continued to be this stereotypical, shy girl up until she turned fourteen. In that year, Negi Springfield became her teacher and everything changed – but not in a bad way. It changed in the best way possible. Appearing as a minor character for the first twenty chapters, Nodoka is continually presented as a girl with very little self-confidence. Indeed, it appears that she second-guesses herself often and finds it incredibly difficult to work up the courage to say what she thinks. She also appears to be rather naive and, despite her shyness, trusting; in middle school she commented that she believed anyone who liked books could not possibly be a bad person. Her naivety is endearing rather than irritating, however, and it’s a further addition to her stereotypical, cute character. Furthermore, though she has proven herself to be adept mentally, being fourth in her class, Nodoka seems unable to handle pressure or physical activity – such as her inability to ‘dodge’ in the dodge ball contest. She is protected by her classmates, and all the other girls have no doubt that she wouldn’t have been able to successfully dodge the ball anyway. Perhaps it is the fact that others seem to have so little confidence in her that leaves Nodoka unable to prove herself, at least early on in the series. Despite this, it’s evident that she has a well of determination and confidence within her. When they begin to lose in the contest Nodoka wonders to herself if there is something that she can do. She proves herself to be a capable friend, proving her general intelligence, when she calls the opposing team out on their rule breaking, leading to her class winning the contest. Although Nodoka may not be confident or the most successful in some areas, it’s obvious that she is resourceful and has the determination needed to help her friends. Nodoka’s character truly begins to blossom, however, when she admits her feelings for Negi to herself. It is her affection for Negi that leads to the development of her confidence – she is able to work up the courage to ask Negi to spend the day with her group during a field trip in Kyoto. Even so, it’s obvious that it took a great deal for her to work up this courage – she was practising on a doll of Negi before she went to meet the real Negi. Even her friends are surprised; one of her best friends, Paru, claims that she didn’t know Nodoka had it within her to gather that much courage, especially after her shyness around Negi earlier in the series. Even so, it’s obvious that Nodoka hasn’t gained a great deal of confidence; she still feels that confessing is impossible and the thought of going on a “casual love-love date” with Negi leaves her an embarrassed mess. Her friends attempt to set her and Negi up, but she protests, saying she’s “not ready”. Nodoka develops confidence, but she’s still suffering from a lack of belief in herself. As Nodoka tries her best to confess to her teacher, failing every time, it’s shown yet again that the opinions of others can have a great influence on how she acts. Running into two of her classmates she laments the fact that she didn’t have the courage to confess to Negi, but another aspect of her personality is presented as a cause of this; the fact that she can be incredibly intuitive. Although she admits that she knows that Negi is still a child she describes the fact that, sometimes, she can see in his eyes that he has an adult-like, reliable expression – she admits that it makes her wonder if he isn’t older than she and her classmates are. Even so, she again admits that she doesn’t have the courage to be ‘with’ Negi, and that she is satisfied with looking at him from afar. After talking these things through with her friends, however, Nodoka finally has the courage to confess to her teacher – still, her courage fails her soon after and she flees. A classmate, Setsuna, comments that she hadn’t realised that Nodoka was this mature – and it’s true: since the beginning of the series Nodoka has proven herself to be more mature than her age lends itself to be. She understands the problems that having a crush on a teacher can cause and the effects of her confession, but she has the courage to go through with it anyway. From this point forward Nodoka’s personality development is generally centred around her developing relationship with Negi. After the “Kiss-Negi contest” Nodoka gains a pactio with Negi – meaning that she is has a role as his partner in battle and gains the Diarium Ejus as a result. The Ejus itself is a comment on Nodoka’s personality; as a mind-reading tool it lends itself to being easily abused. The fact that it is given to Nodoka is a comment on the fact that her nature is one that would not abuse such a privilege and would only use the book in dire situations. When Nodoka finds out about her pact, inadvertently, she uses her mind and uses the book to aid Negi in battle; the fact that she doesn’t run and hide during the fight is a testament to her devotion to Negi and her building courage. Nodoka’s courage develops throughout the manga, but alongside this her maturity and understanding of others also grows. When her best friend, Yue, admits that she too loves Negi, Nodoka does not react jealously. Instead, she is understanding and still completely devoted to her friend. Although Nodoka proves that, perhaps, she has a short-temper and is unable to handle people continually apologising to her (though she shares the same trait) by slapping her friend out of her apologies, she shows a maturity that one would not expect from such a young girl: though she admits that it’s painful that he best friend likes Negi, she also says that if she had to have a fight of love with anyone she’s glad it’s Yue, as well as proving her ability to not abuse the Ejus by apologising wholeheartedly for spying on Yue’s heart. After all, she admits, all she wants is for Yue to stay as her friend. Another comment on Nodoka’s character emerges in this scene; although she is intelligent generally it’s obvious she has little real world experience: her knowledge on how love-triangles fail comes from a book, perhaps leading to the conclusion that a lot of what Nodoka learns is not from personal, emotional experience but from reading. Despite Nodoka arguing that she is fine with Yue liking Negi, in later chapters she denies this in confession. She admits that she’s afraid of her own heart; she does not like the fact that she envies Yue’s ability to understand Negi’s problems and it’s upsetting her. She dislikes having something “so dark” inside her; she doesn’t have the courage to use her diary to peek at her own heart, however. She is scared of herself, and her feelings, and it is this that shows that Nodoka is still a teenage girl; despite her maturity and her budding confidence she’s still only a girl in love, and she’s scared of the jealousy she feels. As soon as her confession is over, however, Nodoka finds the courage to look into her heart and discovers that the solution that her mind has come to is that of a threesome; this presents another aspect of Nodoka’s personality – the covert pervert. Throughout the series Nodoka has shown herself to have some minor perverse tendencies, such as wanting a “deep kiss” with Negi and her diary picturing this, though this is never overt. By the time she and her classmates arrive in the Magic World Nodoka has developed dramatically. Upon her arrival she was separated from her class but she was able to hold her own, joining a group of treasure hunters and finding artifacts that enable her to help Negi with his adventures. She also proves herself to be a worthwhile ally – Negi’s rival, Fate, told his companions that the only one of Negi’s group he truly wants dead is Nodoka, as she has a great and deadly power (that of reading minds). This continues when Nodoka is able to hold her own, for a period, in battle, disarming the demons that were attacking her with her mind reading powers. Negi goes as far as to select her as a companion when he is confronted with the history of his parents. When Dynamis, a mage of the magic world, attacks Nodoka she reacts with confidence and courage; she stands up and states that she is a member of Negi’s group, Ala Alba, and her counterattack is starting. She defends herself and her companion, takes the weapon of her opponent and teleports herself and her friends away from the dangerous situation. This is proof that Nodoka has become tactically intelligent alongside being far more confident and self-assured. Although Nodoka starts off as a shy, often overlooked girl, she develops into a strong, confident and resourceful ally of Negi’s. She becomes stronger, more confident and more self-assured as the series progresses, becoming an invaluable part of the team that Negi has begun to build, both inside and outside the magic world. Although Nodoka still retains her shyness, her deep affection for Negi and her understanding of both herself and those around her have changed her into a character that is strong, capable and dangerous in her own right while retaining her childlike innocence and stereotypically adorable nature. top History When the ten year old Negi Springfield first arrives at the school, Nodoka is terrified of this new teacher, especially as he is male. She continues to be wary of him until she is transporting books to the library; the pile in her hands is so large that she doesn’t see the stairs and slips, embarking on a fall that could have been fatal. Negi, however, spots her and uses his magic to come to her rescue. This is the start of Nodoka’s affection for Negi as well as her part in the storyline. Negi’s “familiar”, Chamo, attempts to encourage Nodoka and Negi to make a contract; this gives Nodoka a special ability so that she is able to protect Negi, a mage. To do this, Chamo put a “love letter” from Negi in Nodoka’s locker so that she would come and meet him while convincing Negi that Nodoka was in trouble at the same time. The plan would have succeeded if Asuna hadn’t come and stopped the contract just before it took place. Nodoka’s school then go on a field trip to Kyoto and, during that time, Nodoka is encouraged by her friends Yue and Haruna to confess to Negi. After asking her teacher to accompany her group for the day, to which he agrees, she tries numerous times to confess her affection for him, each attempt ending in an embarrassing failure (such as getting her bottom stuck in a gap). Eventually losing her courage, Nodoka ran away and was confronted by two of her classmates, Asuna and Setsuna. They tell her that she should be strong and she takes the matter to heart, running back to Negi and confessing her love before fleeing once more. The school reporter, Kazumi, sees Nodoka’s confession and interviews her on the matter, embarrassing the girl even more. One of the nights during the stay in Kyoto, Nodoka’s classmates hold a “Kiss Negi” contest. The girls were paired off and sent throughout the hotel to find Negi. That night, however, Negi had accidently made multiples of himself and each pair found a different Negi; Nodoka, however, found the “real” Negi. Negi tells her that he’s thankful that someone likes him, but that he is unable to understand a girl’s feelings, so he requests that they remain friends. Nodoka rushes to thank her teacher, but her friend Yue trips her so that she accidently kisses Negi instead. This, due to Chamo’s impact on the night, makes a contract and gives Nodoka her magical abilities – at this point, however, she is unaware of them. Nodoka summoning the Diarium Ejus.The next day, Asuna finds out about the contract. Negi explains how Asuna could call forth her “artefact” – a giant fan that could be used like a sword – and Nodoka overhears. When she says the “magic word” – adeat – a book appears in her hands and, when she opens it, it begins to read her mind (describing her detailed emotions about kissing Negi the night before) Negi and Asuna then go to try and deliver a letter they were given by the headmaster of their school. On the way, however, they are trapped by a person sent to destroy them. Nodoka, outside the fight, met the attacker before he went to try and capture Negi and used his name to read his mind. After reading about what is going on, Nodoka rushes to her teacher’s aide, using her book to tell Negi from which side the attacker is coming from at all times. She eventually uses her artefact – named the “Diarium Ejus” – to tell Negi and Asuna how to escape the barrier set up by their attacker. Negi then allows Nodoka to know of his secrets and become one of his partners. Later that night, back at the hotel, Nodoka (alongside other girls) is frozen by a mage coming to kidnap a classmate. When back at the boarding school, other girls begin learning about Negi’s powers. After her best friend, Yue, learns about Negi’s magic, she makes the choice to start learning how to cast spells. Using the abilities of Evangeline's resort (where they are able to partake a day's lessons in one hour normal time), Nodoka becomes able to use magic on her own sufficiently, but she even admits that Yue is more skilled and further ahead in magical proficiency. Nodoka (among others) is kidnapped and held hostage by an older mage who is after Negi. She is held naked in a bubble while Negi and the man, Wilhelm, fight. Eventually the girls work together to unite their magical powers and use a training wand to break free of the bubble, going to assist Negi in battle. Nodoka and her friend Yue use a magical demon-sealing jar to seal the “slime sisters”, the henchmen of Wilhelm. Nodoka’s school then begins its annual festival. Nodoka gets one of her desires and is able to invite Negi on a date around the school, but before the date begins she reads her own mind in her artefact; it shows her secret desire to have an ‘deep kiss’ with Negi. Closing the book with distress when her teacher arrives, the two go on their date. First they visit a bookstore, where Nodoka picks up a book about adult kissing and gets extremely flustered, falling onto Negi and almost kissing him again. At this point, two women come over and warn Negi about the fact that no one can confess due to the magic of a tree nearby. Negi pulls Nodoka away from the women, however, and when Negi asks what Nodoka would like as an apology, Nodoka asks for a kiss. This activates the magic of the tree and makes Negi obsessed with gaining a deep kiss from Nodoka. Luckily, Asuna arrives and is able to protect Nodoka at the expense of her own body; Asuna has to take the kiss instead of Nodoka. As soon as the tree is back to normal, Nodoka and Negi go to watch the fireworks and Nodoka explains why she has her feelings for Negi. She then kisses him again before thanking him for the date, leaving Negi alone to watch the fireworks. On the third day of the festival, Nodoka was one of a group of people who was caught in the “time-trap” set up by an alien, Chao. After escaping from an alternate future, she became one of the group fighting Chao’s robot army in the Mars Attack “game”. During the fight, Negi was almost hit by time-warping bullets shot by Tanaka robots. Nodoka saved her teacher, however, by pushing him out of the way and taking the bullets herself. Instantly, Negi attempts to save her using the Cassiopeia, which is the only thing that can reverse the bullets, but Nodoka begs him to go on because she believes she is useless in the situation. She disappears, but Chamo tells Negi that Nodoka is safe and will be waiting for him three hours in the future, which comes to pass. After this, Nodoka’s relationship with Yue becomes slightly strained. On the second day of the Festival, Nodoka became aware that Yue herself has feelings for Negi. Nodoka wants to avoid a love triangle between herself, her best friend and Negi and attempts to work out a situation that would make things easy for all three of them. After seeing Yue understand the problems Negi had during the Festival, however, Nodoka becomes jealous and questions her true desires where Negi is concerned. She confesses to a priest (who is a classmate in disguise) and then uses her artifact to find out what her true feelings are; the first solution that comes to her mind is a saishōdōkin: both her and Yue living together with Negi as his wife and mistress. Spied upon by her friends and Chamo, Nodoka rejects this possibility out of embarrassment. She and the other members of the “Library Exploration Club” overheard Negi inviting Asuna to go to Wales with him (after mistaking it for a love confession) and were eventually asked if they would like to join Negi. Nodoka continued her study of magic by practicing simple telekinetic exercises, such as pushing over pencils from distances. Negi told her that she would be able to cast magical arrows within 78 hours. With the trip to Wales in two weeks, Nodoka and Yue tour the festival where a group of girls attempt to steal badges given to them as a present. Nodoka invokes a new variation of her Diarium Ejus, four small notebooks, in order to evade the girls. Nodoka and Yue are present when Negi’s old friend, Anya, visits. They become friends when they are in the hot springs together and Anya notes that Yue and Nodoka also have small chest sizes, although this is before she finds out that not only do both girls love Negi but both also have a contract with him. Negi, Nodoka and the rest of the students are present when Negi’s nemesis, Fate, breaks a portal, causing a massive explosion of magic which scatters the group across a new world. Nodoka ends up as a part of a group of treasure hunters and assists them as they travel across the new world. Due to the fact that she was a member of the Library Exploration Club, Nodoka is able to sense where there are traps and deactivate them or warn her companions, which made her a valuable member of the group. She never took any of the treasure for herself, however, apart from her Comptina Daemonia, which allows Nodoka to learn the name of anyone she wants (so that she can use her book to read their mind) and her Aurisu Recitansu, which allows the words of the book to be relayed in her mind like a Bluetooth so she doesn’t have to read while in a dangerous situation. Nodoka with the Aurisu Recitansu and Comptina Daemonia.Nodoka sends a letter to some students in another part of the new, magic world, telling them that she will meet up with them soon. Nodoka reunites with Negi when he saves her and her new friends from a group of bounty hunters called the “Black Hounds” who had targeted Nodoka to use as bait against Asuna. She was able to use her new items to read their minds and surprise them so that she could make her escape, losing most of her clothing in the process. Negi turns up and uses his hew “dark” abilities to defeat the hunters. Nodoka, grateful, thanks Negi profusely, forgetting that she is wearing torn clothing, consequently showing her chest to Negi. The “magical world” then has its own Festival where Nodoka and some other girls are confronted by Fate’s contract partners. Nodoka finds out one of their real names and is able to read their mind, prompting the girl, Shirabe, to try to kill her. The attacker from Kyoto, Kotarou, comes to her aid, however, and Nodoka rushes to where Negi is fighting Fate. She discovers Fate’s true name and reads his mind, again prompting an attack – Fate attempts to kill her using Eternal Petrifaction. Although she was saved (again by Kotarou), Fate’s spell turned her Diarium Ejus to stone, also preserving all the information written on it. Although Nodoka could fix it by de-summoning her artifact, she left it until Negi had read what Fate had been thinking. Once Negi read the third page though, he destroyed it, apparently not wanting anyone else to see its contents. After Negi had fought Jack Rakan he, alongside Nodoka and Asuna, met an amnesia struck Yue. As Negi explained to her companions, the Ariadne mages, about how Yue was one of his Ministra Magi (and about who his father was) the group was met with the Ostian Governot-General, Godel. Although Negi and Asuna had been injured as a result of their fight before they attempted to attack Godel - both they and Nodoka managed to escape with help from Setsuna, Tosaca and Craig (one of Nodoka's treasure hunting allies). The group then plan to return home, Nodoka saying a heartfelt goodbye to her treasure hunting companions. They tell her to take care of herself and that she is always welcome to visit – after she smiles, the leader tells her that she has the "face of a real treasure hunter", and that she should never "let anyone ever tell her different." As Negi was resting to allow his wounds to heal Nodoka and Setuna discover that Godel had left them invites to a ball that was to be held later that evening. During the ball Godel planned to reveal to Negi information regarding his parents and the attack that took place at his villiage six years previous. Nodoka using the Grand Master Key to teleport.During the ball, Nodoka (alongside Kazmi and Chisame, who were chosen to accompany Negi) follows Negi into a private room where he was to have a private talk with Godel - Nodoka was chosen due to her ability to read minds. Negi and the girls are lead to a room wherein Godel is able to project images of the attack on Negi's home; after informing Negi that the Megalomesembrian Council was behind the attack the girls watch as Negi becomes corrupted with the Magia Erebea - Nodoka's mind-reading book's pages turn black as a result of Negi's mind being filled with hate. Just as Negi is about to attack Godel, however, Nodoka restrains him and tells him that this "dark" version of Negi is not the one she (and the rest of the class) had fallen in love with. The words enable Negi to snap out of dark state (aided due to Chisame slapping him) and as he calmed down Nodoka notes that the pages of her Diarium Ejus are still black and written on them is the main wish Negi had after the attack on his village: to find his father. Later in the conversation Nodoka uses her Diarium Ejus to gain information from Godel regarding the Mundus Magicus. Before she can reveal the information to Negi, however, the attack by the demons summoned by Fate's group results in the building collapsing, causing her and Kazumi to be seperated from Negi, Chisame and Ku Fei (who had found her way into the room to assist Negi and the girls in finding a way out). Kazumi slips and is about to fall off a cliff - Nodoka, however, grabs her hand and the two are left hanging for their lives. Fortunatly, Craig and Aisha (another treasure hunter) come to their rescue - the group head towards the emergency rendezvous location that had been set up for cases such as this. Nodoka's little group are confronted by Dynamis on their way, however, the cloaked mage that had helped Fate in the first Gatepost atack. After using the Code of the Lifemaker to 'delete' Craig and Aisha, Dynamis attempts to send Nodoka's soun to the 'land of eternity'; Nodoka uses her Comptina Daemonia on him, however, and while using a smaller copy of the Diarium Ejus (the original being with Negi) and skills she picked up with the treasure hunters she avoids Dynamis' attacks, grabs the Grand Master key (the staff he used to delete Craig and Aisha) and uses it to teleport both herself and Kazumi to the rendezvous point. Dynamis follows Nodoka, however, and is able to reclaim the Grand Master Key whilst using Nodoka as a hostage against Kaede. Luckily, Setsuna appears and saves Nodoka, using her Takemikazuchi to cut off the arm that Dynamis had been using to hold Nodoka's throat. After she and the rest of the group meet up Nodoka explains to the rest of Ala Alba about the Master Keys that contain the Code of the Lifemaker. During this, she mentions the existance of the Great Grand Master Key, a key who's level of power is at the same strength of that of the creator himself. Nodoka theorises that if Ala Alba are able to find and use this key then they would be able to bring back the people that were defeated by Fate and his minions. Whilst planning in relative safety, Nodoka (alongside Chisame and Mana) helped Negi expose shiori who had been posing as Asuna for a great proportion of the journey - she had replaced the real Asuna at the beginning of the festival. Nodoka not only found out about how Shiori's true name is Luna, but also found out where Asuna and Ayna were being held Powers Diarium Ejus/Pactio Abilities Nodoka's pactio artifact is a picture diary that can read the inner thoughts of people (and ghosts, seemingly) and prints the thoughts into words and images. This has proven to be useful in both combat and information gathering, though Nodoka is reluctant to read someone's mind forcibly as she always apologises afterwards. The Diarium Ejus is considered to be quite powerful and could very easily corrupt the user, perhaps why it was presented to Nodoka; her innocent personality hinders the potential for it to be misused. There are two drawbacks, however: first, the person who's mind she wishes to read has to be within a five-point radius - though this could have grown in recent chapters. Second, if she does not call a name the diary will read her mind by default, causing much embarassment. Nodoka does not have to meet a person in order to read their thoughts. Nodoka uses her diary to read the mind of the ghost, Sayo Aisaka, but Nodoka had never met her. This proves that Nodoka merely needs to know the name of the person rather than their physical appearance (it is arguable that a photo may be needed, though not examined in more detail as of yet). Nodoka was also able to use the book to read the 'minds' of some robots during the School Festival arc, suggesting that the being she is reading the thoughts of need not to be physically alive. It is unclear if it will work on magically powered beings. The images that appear in Nodoka's diary are usually very childish with little detail; a classmate once commented that the pictures were not at all realistic. If this is due to the artifact itself or Nodoka's own mental perceptions is unclear, but the pictures could easily lead to many misunderstandings. When she is reading the book, Nodoka becomes unaware of everything around her, becoming oblivious to even the loudest noise. This could be due to her nature - becoming engrossed in what is occuring and forgetting the dire situation - or a setback of the book. It becomes clear in later chapters that she has overcome this weakness as she uses a multi-version of the book to read the minds of her classmates while escaping being captured. The book is also able to split into several parts - when escaping from the sports girls Nodoka was able to split the book into four to read the minds of several of her classmates at the same time. This allows her to have a tactical edge over more than one opponent, though the number of times she can split the book is questionable. When in use, the book levitates and turns it's own pages as the thoughts of the target are displayed. Closing the book will automatically stop the mind-reading process and, by default, the pages are blank. Nodoka can edit and delete the words and images that appear as though she was using a word processor. She can do so by pointing at the images and saying the proper incantation - deletus. The total amount of information that can be stored is unknown, though it is possible that the book has more abilities that Nodoka has yet to learn. The origin of the Diarium Ejus is unknown, though as part of the instructions on how to use the book, a passage appears - "This book was created in 1459, the masterpiece of (blocked) Shantoto. Its purpose was to act as an aid to (blocked) and his magi, and can also be used as an art (blocked) in the hands of one who would abuse the power." Nodoka's pactio card, in the manga, allows her to communicate with Negi telepathically. In the second anime, there are three pactio cards: the Armor Card, the cosplay card, less powerful than the armor card, and the "suka" card, which is essentially a joke card. Each card offers a different costume and extention of Nodoka's powers. Through her pactio card Nodoka has been shown to have the ability to summon books from the artes liberalis, though she has only used this ability to summon books as an offensive weapon against Paru so far. Magical Abilities: Though Nodoka has so far been unable to present any proficieny with any kind of spell casting, she has claimed that she has totally completed the studying portion, despite her failings in the practical portion, though it can be presumed that she is able to do so by the end of the Mahora Festival and Asuna's training before the trip to Wales. Intelligence/Trap Detection: Nodoka is one of the highest scoring girls in Negi's class, indicating that she possesses a wide range of knowledge over a large variety of subjects, even some that others would consider pointless. This proves useful when she is able to understand that the Magic World she and her friends are on is a alternate plane of Mars. Due to her membership in the Libaray Exploration Club, Nodoka is experienced in spotting the signs of tricks and booby traps. Comptina Daemonia and Aurisu Recitansu: The Comptina Daemonia, a magical ring, ofsets the weakness of having to know a person's name to read their mind. Using this device Nodoka is able to simply ask for a person's name while wearing the ring and the name will appear before he. It is supposed to be possessed by a demon but, so far, Nodoka has had no issues with it. The Aurisu Recitansu ampliphies her mind reading abilities by allowing Nodoka to hear the words in her Diarium Ejus in her head; the Aurisu acts like a modern-day bluetooth. Along with the clip that links it to her book, Nodoka recieved other clips though their purpose is unknown. Within Vatheon When Nodoka first arrived in Vatheon, she struggled to keep herself from falling into a sort of depression. She knew that she needed to get home - because of the fact that her friends had just died and her teacher needed her - but everyone she met told her time and time again that there was no way out. Important Relationships Anthony J. Crowley: One of Nodoka's very first friend in the city, and her short-time sort-of crush and total best friend. Her trust in him faltered completley after Enjin posed as him, hurting her not once but twice; after the two incidents she has begun to do her best to trust him again. She loves being around him, even though after their kiss (thanks to the mistletoe curse) she felt awkward around him: he is her best friend and she wants to spend more time getting to know him whilst pretending that the feelings she has for him don't exist at all. ✭ Category:Characters